


Skater Boy

by bubble_boy



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_boy/pseuds/bubble_boy
Summary: I was challenged by my friends to write the weirdest ship I could think of in a coherent and pleasant to read manner, so I chose Gumball/a self insert oc type I came up with.Note: Gumball, Darwin, and the self insert are in high school, and there is no nsfw content, as they are still under 18.





	Skater Boy

        Gumball trudged down the street, arms folded against the bright yellow raincoat he wore over his signature sweater. His mother had forced him to wear the thing to school, saying something about the weather report- he was glad she did, in retrospect.  
        Fat drops of water slid down his back as he walked, and he shook his head to get rid of some beading at the brim of his hood before he heard something. “Wait- is someone riding a skateboard out here?” he asked himself, glancing around. To his left was the skate park, closed due to the heavy torrent pouring from the sky- but someone was in it, riding along the half pipe.  
        He hummed, stopping to watch the figure in black as they turned to dip inside the pipe. “Wow…” he murmured, stepping toward the chain link fence to examine them closer. He could see something gleaming on their wrist as they soared up from the half pipe, landing on one hand before grabbing their board and zooming back in.  
        Gumball didn't realize he was gripping the fence until his palm started to ache. “Shoot- that guy is awesome!” he said, rubbing his hand on his pants to rid it of the rust. The figure turned, smiling at him before hopping on their board and skating off. “Oh my gosh- they saw me?!” he yelped, stepping back before sighing. “I'd better get home… Mom's gonna kill me.”


End file.
